When Sombody Loved Me...
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Unless destroyed, Zoids last forever. And Ultimate X's remember what they've been through. Did Liger have another pilot before Bit? *Solves the "mysteries" of Bit's parents, Jamie's mom and how Leena's mom died!*


When Somebody Loved Me... 

by WSJ < p>*sniffle* This is such a sad song! I've always wanted to use it in a songfic, but I could never find quite the right scenerio, that is, until I came up with this. ^_^ Zoids last pretty much forever, unless they get destroyed in battle, right? And Ultimate X's are 'alive' and 'remember'. Correct so far? So what if the Liger had a pilot before Bit? 

I don't own Zoids or the song. 

()()()()() 

"Liger..." 

The lion-like Zoid growled softly and dipped his head toward his partner. 

"What are you doing out here buddy?" Bit Cloud asked, glancing around at the sand-piled desert and star-strewn sky outside the Tauros Compound before climbing into the cocpit and nesstling down into the seat. 

The Liger didn't answer, but the screen in front of Bit lit up. Files long hidden were accessed. Bit blinked as he scrolled down. "Liger, you had a pilot before me?" Liger growled again and a photo appeared on the screen, causing Bit's eyes to widen. He reached a shaking hand to stroke the face of the woman on the screen. "But that's-" 

Long forgotten memories rose to the surface. Sitting in the shade of a huge white Zoid when he was only two, sitting cradled in a tiny seat behind the main pilot's chair as his mother rode into battle in that same white Zoid... 

"I... Remember. I never realised it was you Liger. I never made the connection. I only have a few memories from back then, and only one or two feature you. What happened?" 

Liger growled again, this time sorrowfully. Bit could have sworn that if he'd been human he would've been crying. 

**When somebody loved me, **

Everything was beautiful, 

Every hour we spent together 

Lives within my heart. 

Another message popped up on the screen, showing Bit what Liger was trying to tell him. 

_"So Liger, ready for another battle?" Katy Cloud asked, patting her Zoid on the nose. Liger rumbled an affirmative, and Katy waved at her husband who stood with his Red Blade Liger a hundred yards away. "All right Lance, let's go!" _

She hoisted herself up and into her Zoid, and then turned around to grab the squirming toddler out of the arms of her best friend, Marie Tauros, who was also trying to keep ahold of her own wiggling Leena. 

"Good luck!" Marie yelled at her friend. "Steve, Oscar, Gwen, Leon, Leena and I will be watching from the CommandCenter!" 

Katy flashed a thumbs up to her pink-haired friend and nodded. As Leena and Marie turned to walk back to the HoverCargo, she reached around to the back of her seat to buckle the blond-haired three-year-old into his own personal seat. 

"M'kay Bit, let's make this a victory for the Blitz Team." 

Bit sat, stunned as the info finished scrolling across Liger's screen. "You mean that my parents were friends with Jamie's parents, Leena's mom and the Doc? And Leena and I knew each other as kids? I have so many questions Liger! I don't remember a thing about any of this! But first and foremost," he took a deep breath. "What happened to my parents?" 

_Marie laughed as the wind blew through her long pinkish hair, sending it whipping around the back seat of the jeep. "It was really nice of you guys to take me out to dinner for my birthday. It's too bad Steve, Oscar and Gwen couldn't come." _

"Yeah, it really is a shame." Lance Cloud said. "I was going to ask Steve if he'd gotten the new Blade Liger model kit yet." 

Katy sweatdropped and rolled her eyes. "Of course dear." 

"You could have let them take care of Bit." Marie pointed out, turning slightly in her seat to face the energetic four-year-old. 

"I know," Katy said "But Steve's sick. Leon can be quiet when he has to, and keep Leena quiet as well, but I don't really trust Bit. Especially when put together with Leena." 

The three adults nodded, chuckling. 

"And Gwen and Oscar have their hands full with baby Jamie." Lance added. 

Suddenly Bit screeched, sending their attention up ahead. A Whale-King hovered, just a few feet above the ground. A screen appeared in the air, a picture of the BackDraft general. Lance slammed on the brakes, sending the car skidding to a halt. "What do you want?" he bit out. 

The general smirked at him. "My my, two Ultimate X pilots and a GunSniper master, out without their Zoids, defenceless. You three have been a thorn in my side for far too long. Lance Cloud, Marie Tauros, and Katy Cloud. Make sure you say hello to the afterlife for me." 

The screen flickered out as a barrage of missles launched itself at the car... 

"No!" Bit yelled. "That's insane! I couldn't have survived that, so what really happened Liger?" 

The Liger growled at him sympathetcly. ~I really don't know how to explain it.~ appeared on the screen. ~But this is what happened...~ 

_As the missles neared the car, everything seemed to slow down. Lance and Katy both jerked around in their seats, their hands thrown out toward Bit. 'Please save him.' they thought at once. Bit looked at them one last time, tears in his chibi-blue eyes, before disappearing. _

Time sped up, the missles exploded. 

Bit appeared mid-air in the Liger's hanger, falling at least ten feet to the ground. His head cracked against the hard cement, but he sat up, his eyes dazed and confused, still gushing rivers of tears. He knew what had happened. 

The Liger kneeled down and nuzzled the small boy with his nose. Looking up at the Zoid with wide eyes Bit climbed into the cocpit, curling up in the pilot's chair and crying himself to sleep as the memories of everything before that time began to fade and blur. 

When he woke up he was in a junkyard with several men and a woman looking down at him, and he remembered nothing of his parents, Blitz Team or the incredable Liger 0. 

**And when you were sad, **

I was there to dry your tears. 

And when you were happy, 

So was I. 

When you loved me. 

Bit stared at the screen, astonished. "I do remember _that_." he said. "The junk dealers took me in and raised me. But that still doesn't explain some things, like the Tauroses. I can understand that they figured I was dead, but when I showed up and started piloting you, why didn't they recognise me, Doc especially." 

The Liger shrugged. ~That is something you will have to ask them.~ he said. 

Bit nodded, a determined grin on his face. "I will!" He stood up and vaulted over the side of the cocpit, running toward the lounge where he knew that Leena and Leon would be. Leon and Naomi had desided to come stay the weekend. 

Liger looked after him, and then turned to the Red Blade Liger. ~He's just like his father.~ 

The Red Blade nodded. ~Leon reminds me a lot of his mother.~ 

The two old friends sat and stared at the stars, remembering back to the very beginning of the Blitz Team... 

**Through the summer and the fall, **

We had each other 

That was all, 

Just you and I together 

Like it was meant to be. 

_Marie Takaso and Katy Terra had grown up next door neighbors, and best friends. Lance Cloud and Oscar Hermeros were also neighbors of theirs, and Steve Tauros went to their high school. _

Katy and Lance eventually fell in love, as did Marie and Steve (dispite the best efforts of Layon). The five of them were the best of friends, and desided to form their own Zoid battle team after they graduated. 

So they did. 

In the very beginning the Blitz Team consisted of Marie Takaso-Tauros and her GunSniper, Katy Terra-Cloud and her Liger 0, Lance Cloud and his Red Blade Liger, Oscar Hermeros and his Pterras, and Steve Tauros and his D-Bison. They became champions. 

Oscar Hermeros met and married Gwenevere Lujja around the time that Leon Tauros was born. Two years later Leena Tauros and Bit Cloud were born two months apart, Leena being the elder. Three years after that, just a week before the Clouds and Marie Tauros were killed, Jamie Hermeros was born. 

And so, the second generation was on its way to following in its parents footsteps. 

But unlike Jamie, Leena and Leon, Bit grew up alone. A scruffy street orphan with no memories of his past. He became a junk dealer, and it wasn't just fate that he was in the middle of the Blitz Team's battlefeild that day. 

He was drawn there. Part of his subconcious was still firmly attached to the Liger, and the Liger drew him back. Drew him home. 

**And when you were lonely, **

I was there to comfort you. 

And I knew that you loved me. 

Liger rumbled to himself, thoughtfully, long after the Red Blade had gone back inside the hanger. 

He had been beginning to dispare that Bit would ever come back to him. 

He'd never let anyone else pilot him, because he knew Bit was still alive. But after fifteen years, his hope had been beginning to fade away, like Bit's memories so many years earlier. 

**So the years went by, **

I stayed the same, 

But you began to drift away, 

I was left alone. 

~Bit... You are my pilot, more so then even Katy was. I let her pilot me because as often as not, you were in me too. Forever and always, you are the best. The very best.~ 

**Still I waited for the day, **

When you'd say 

I will always love you. 

"Hey buddy!" 

Liger turned to see Bit running out of the compound, Leena trailing after them. He bent his head down so that the two could climb up. Leena sat on one side, her feet dangling into the cocpit, and Bit on the other, making sure they were possitioned so that they could read the screen that offered translations of Liger's growls. 

"Did you really know my mother?" Leena asked, almost revrently. 

The Liger started to nod, but desided this wasn't the best course of action, given the two teens' precarious possitions. ~Yes, I did. She was a wonderful woman.~ 

"Bit told me what you told him. I didn't know. I've _never_ known how mom died. Dad... I don't know. I guess he just blocks it out, because it's too painful. I mean, in the same day he lost his two best friends, his wife, and his 'nephew'." Leena continued. 

"Yeah, I suppose I can see how that would happen." Bit said. 

Liger smiled to himself. Bit had come back to him. That was all that mattered. 

**Lonely and forgotten, **

Never thought you'd look my way. 

You smiled at me and held me, 

Just like you used to do. 

Like you loved me, 

When you loved me. 

An evil plan crept into the Liger's mind. He just had to wait for the right moment... 

"So what about Doctor Layon," Bit asked. "Was he giving you guys trouble even way back then?" 

~Ka-ching!~ Liger thought to himself. ~Thanks Bit!~ 

Liger nodded deliberatly in answer to his question, sending the two warriors off balance. Leena tumbled off the edge of the cocpit and into the pilot's seat, and Bit toppled in on top of her. 

"Oh gosh, sorry Lee...na..." Bit was startled at their nearness. He could smell her sweet lavendar perfume, see the way a tiny blush was beginning to creep across her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled, and he leaned forward, wondering if he was going to get a beating for this. 

To his surprise, Leena began to lean forward as well, her eyes closing and her blush deepening in the process. Bit's lips brushed hers, and suddenly she grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He responded fully, his arms going around her waist. 

Twenty seconds later they broke the kiss, blushing but incredably happy. "I'm glad that was my first kiss Bit." Leena said. 

"Me too Lee, and it won't be our last. Aishiteru." 

"Aishiteru Bit Cloud." 

Grinning to himself, Liger sent a quick message to the other Zoids in the hanger. They responded, and several minutes later the entire population of the Tauros Compound, which at the moment was Doc, Leon, Brad, Jamie, Naomi, and, Liger was delighted to see, Harry, were standing outside, staring up at the Liger and wondering why their Zoids had suddenly insisted they come outside. 

Still grinning evilly, Liger ejected the two teens in his cocpit, sending them screaming to the ground. They weren't hurt, since they landed in soft sand, but they were rather tangled up at the moment. 

Brad, Jamie and Naomi instantly fell over laughing while Doc and Harry (amazingly) just stood there with their mouths open. Leon on the other hand... 

"Leena! How could you! He's a tramp, a junk dealer!" 

Bit and Leena had finally managed to untangle themselves from each other, and Leena stood fighting with her brother while Bit yelled at the Liger for doing that to them. 

It was too much to have hoped for, and the Liger couldn't stand it anymore. He flopped over onto his side, holding his mechanical belly as he rolled around and roared with laughter. 

It might have taken Bit a long time to come home, but this was where he belonged. 

**When somebody loved me, **

Everything was beautiful. 

Every hour we spent together 

Lives within my heart. 

When you loved me. 

()()()()() 

What do you think? ^_^ I love it soooo much!!!!! 

Questions, comments and critism will be sent to yamatos_fangirl@hotmail.com 

Ja ne and God Bless! 


End file.
